hfcrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:MrShmid
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hero Factory Crossover Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Wikishmid page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 23:37, August 11, 2011 I'm Here Hey, I'm here. What do I do now? DeltaStriker K. Oh, and I tried to make my signature link, but it didn't work. DeltaStriker Hi Hey, i'm here too! Ready to help this wiki thrive! OonieCacola Yes sir, Mr. Shmid, in fact i've already moved over the story Legends: A Hero Reborn We'll save this wiki.....together!!! 04:19, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Members We need more members. It simple as that. Whats the point of this wiki if there are only three active people with a bunch of articles not written by them? How can we get more members?still keepthe conte #Blog Post on CHFW? SS7's only got me, you, and Oonie. #Leaving messages on talk pages? Those probably won't be answered. We may gain a few members, but not enough. #A message on the Wikia Commons? Possibly. #I'm out of ideas. Also, has our adoption request gone through? [[User:DeltaStriker|'I']] [[User talk:DeltaStriker|'am']] [[User blog:DeltaStriker|'AWSOME!']] 12:05, July 29, 2012 (UTC) I saw the blog post. It would be a whole lot easier if we were Admins/Bureacrats, but we'll have to deal (The Theme could use a little tweeking, etc etc). But an MoS could be made by me or you. I think that CHFW's MoS is a little...intimidating to new members, so they don't read it. Is there some way we can shorten it's length and say what we want at the same time? Ok, I am going to post a blog with Ideas for making this wiki look decent. Ok? It shoul be up by the time you read this. [[User:DeltaStriker|'I']] [[User talk:DeltaStriker|'am']] [[User blog:DeltaStriker|'AWSOME!']] 12:12, July 30, 2012 (UTC) ADMIN!!! You are nowand admin! Congrats!! Now, one question- Canoyou promote, or did you just get administrative rights? [[User:DeltaStriker|'Something Will']] [[User talk:DeltaStriker|'Rise At']] [[User blog:DeltaStriker|'Some Random Time']] 01:49, August 17, 2012 (UTC) A Few Things... Alright, as I mentioned in my blog post there is stuff that needs to be done, and you are the only one able to do Admin stuff. So, I sugest that you pick someone (Me or Oonie, considering we are the only other ones on this wiki) to be a temporary admin that helps with admin stuff. Oh, and has Bub been informed that you are an admin and can promote him so he can work his magic on the graphics? [[User:DeltaStriker|'Something Will']] [[User talk:DeltaStriker|'Rise At']] [[User blog:DeltaStriker|'Some Random Time']] 20:12, August 23, 2012 (UTC) I left bub a message on his latest blog post. Also, when do you plan on making everyone an admin? I am leaving tomorrow, and won't be back for a week. I would like to help, I won't be able to soon (After the week I WILL be back). [[User:DeltaStriker|'Something Will']] [[User talk:DeltaStriker|'Rise At']] [[User blog:DeltaStriker|'Some Random Time']] 20:02, August 24, 2012 (UTC) What do you want from me?!?! I'll give you cool graphics if you leave me alone! (jk!) McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft Server and Wiki! Talk page=Client! 23:06, August 24, 2012 (UTC)